How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Listening to the music of Kagome's boom box, Inu-Yasha is stirred by memories. Kagome is also stirred- from her nightmared sleep. While comforting the girl, Inu-Yasha find himself telling her certian things. . . (Inu/Kag)


Disclaimer: If I own them now, I musta missed the memo.  
  
Author's Note: ^_^;; What's this, my fourth one shot song fic in a few days?  
  
Ah well.  
  
I got the music stuff in my blood, I guess.  
  
Anyway- um- Sango-chan, if you happen to be reading this, I can't remember if we were gonna use this song or not so. . . if we were. . . please don't kill me! ::cowers::  
  
Everyone else- Enjoy! ^_^ Gods, the song fit so well I don't know what I should add! ^_~  
  
(Oh, and PS- I couldn't get online to get the lyrics to this song, so I had to do them by ear- forgive me if they're messed up in some parts.)  
  
NOTE: This: ~(something written in here)~ symbolizes a flashback. Also, all flashbacks are taken directly from the manga. I don't get to watch the anime much, so if you don't recognize it- that's why. I'm sure you can all figure out what's goin' on, though. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha sat silently in his tree as twilight swallowed the land, painting the world midnight blue.  
  
He glanced down at Kagome and the others from the corner of his eye, where the ebony hared girl was showing everyone the wonders of her magic box.  
  
After assuring Miroku that it was not possessed, Kag was able to play what she called a 'CD' for them.  
  
"It's music," she told everyone importantly as she set the box in the middle of their small circle. "This is the Backstreet Boys."  
  
Shippo sniffed the machine and then listened closely, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"You like it?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
Sango nodded and hummed along, while Miroku looked a little putout that his Sango liked some weird chanting MALE people.  
  
Shippo thought hard before answering.  
  
"Yep!" he finally chirped, bouncing along to the music.  
  
Up in his tree, the hanyou snorted in suppressed laughter.  
  
How stupid.  
  
After a few songs, everyone drifted tiredly off to bed, Shippo curling up beside Kagome in her sleeping bag, and Miroku getting his bedtime slap from Sango. Finally, the scent of slumber oozed from each member of the little group.  
  
Only then did Inu-Yasha leap out of his tree to examine the box himself.  
  
Kagome had accidentally left it on, allowing it to play everyone softly to sleep.  
  
He had seen a box just like this before, at Kag's house, so it didn't keep his interest for very long.  
  
Rolling his eyes that such a weird contraption could keep anyone entertained, he turned his attention to his resting companions.  
  
Miroku- out like a light, thanks to the beating he had received for trying to feel up Sango.  
  
Sango- also in a deep sleep, protectively hugging her boomerang to her body as Kirara nestled next to her.  
  
Shippo- snoring softly and snuggled next to Kagome- lucky bastard.  
  
Inu-Yasha froze momentarily at his previous thought, but then sighed it off.  
  
No use pretending otherwise anymore. . .  
  
Flopping softly down on the ground next to Kagome, he gently traced her face with a clawed finger, careful not to cut or wake her.  
  
Gods, she was beautiful.  
  
How could he have ever hated her- ever compared her to Kikyo?  
  
They were so different. . .  
  
And. . .  
  
Though he'd always care about Kikyo. . .  
  
He cared about Kagome more.  
  
Memories flooded his mind as the boom box poured out another tune, this one with a soft piano opening.  
  
*Remember when  
  
We never needed each other  
  
The best of friends,  
  
Like,  
  
Sister and brother*  
  
~ "You're NOT her. . . !"  
  
"Get it now? My name's Kagome! Ka. . . Go. . . Me!"~  
  
~ "We gotta find her fast. . . Or she could die!"  
  
"I'M here now, boy. . . Nothing will happen to her!"~  
  
~ "Why. . . Were you crying for me?  
  
"Because. . . I thought you were going to die. . .  
  
". . . Your lap. . . Will you lend me your lap?"~  
  
~ "You. . . smell good."  
  
"Huh. . . ?! Wait a minute. You said you hated my scent."  
  
"Well. . . I was lying." ~  
  
~ 'What is this. . .? When I saw Kagome smile. . . I felt relieved. . .'~  
  
~ "See this, monk?! Thought I'd let YOU do all the showing off?!"~  
  
~ "Then I realized. . . I actually DID want you near me. . ."~  
  
~ "Inu-Yasha! Wake up!  
  
'Kagome's. . . Voice?'~  
  
~ "Kagome. I. . . I like it. . . When I'm with you. Somehow. . . I feel calmer. . ."~  
  
~ "You think I'd die from that?! Who's calling who an idiot here?!"  
  
"How dare you call me that?! Am I an idiot for caring about you?!"~  
  
~ "You still. . . Love Kikyo. Don't you?"  
  
"L. . .? Is this any time to talk about THAT?!"  
  
"What are you getting so defensive about?"  
  
"You. . . Idiot! It's because I thought of YOU that I'm here right now!"  
  
". . .?"~  
  
~ "FEH. You make me sound like I was a whiner or something!"  
  
"But what's the matter with that? Now, you're not alone anymore."~  
  
~ "Inu-Yasha. . . You're not alone anymore- -!"~  
  
Inu-Yasha drew his hand away from the girl's face and clenched it over his heart, looking down at Kagome as the familiar words echoed through his mind.  
  
~ "Inu-Yasha. . . You're not alone anymore- -!"~  
  
*We understood  
  
We'd never be  
  
Alone*  
  
Alone. . .  
  
After Kagome came along, he had almost forgotten the meaning of the word.  
  
But now. . .  
  
He was feeling alone again.  
  
Not because Kagome wasn't with him-  
  
But because she wasn't with him enough.  
  
He was tired of friendship. . .  
  
He longed for something more.  
  
But did she. . .?  
  
*Those days are gone  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way!  
  
Don't wanna be-  
  
Alone tonight!*  
  
And how the hell did he find himself in this dilemma, any way?  
  
When did he let down his defenses and allow this ebony hared beauty into his heart?  
  
. . .  
  
Gods, he loved her. . .  
  
*What can I do  
  
To make you mine?  
  
Fallin' so hard  
  
So fast  
  
This time  
  
What did I say-  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Ooooh, yeah*  
  
"Nn. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped slightly as he realized Kagome was slowly waking up.  
  
Gathering his senses, the hanyou quickly leapt into his tree- trying to hide his flushed, red face; caused from almost being caught watching her sleep.  
  
Last time he had been caught doing that he'd wound up with a slap mark across his face.  
  
Though that was because she'd thought him a demon, but whatever.  
  
He still didn't want another one.  
  
Thankfully, Inu was able to settle himself on his branch before Kag had fully awoken.  
  
He could hear her rustle in her sleeping bag, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" the girl whispered softly.  
  
The hanyou froze.  
  
Shaking slightly, worried he *had* been caught, Inu-Yasha glanced down at Kagome, who was looking up at him with a scared expression.  
  
*I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that  
  
I resemble*  
  
"Yeah?" he asked quietly, watching her from the corner of his eye and silently wondering why she looked so frightened.  
  
"I. . . I had a nightmare. Um. . . could you come down?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Inu-Yasha leapt gracefully down next to Kagome, landing with a soft thump.  
  
"A nightmare?" he repeated slowly, sitting next to her, cross-legged.  
  
"Mhmm," the girl mumbled. "It was awful. I dreamt. . ."  
  
But she cut herself off with a shake of her head. "Never mind."  
  
"No," the hanyou insisted softly. "Tell me."  
  
"I. . . I dreamt that you went off with Kikyo. . . . and didn't come back. . ."  
  
The girl flushed pink at this, keeping her tear filled gaze upon the ground.  
  
*I cannot pretend  
  
That was can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight!*  
  
Both sat in an embarrassed silence for a few moments, until Inu-Yasha noticed Kagome shivering from the night's cool wind.  
  
Ignoring the blanket she had on top of her sleeping bag, the hanyou silently slid off the first layer of his haori and carefully draped it over Kagome.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, the pink blush on her cheeks deepening to a soft red color.  
  
"No problem," Inu-Yasha grunted, slightly pink himself as he averted his gaze to the stars.  
  
*What can I do  
  
To make you mine?  
  
Fallin' so hard  
  
So fast  
  
This time  
  
What did I say-  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?*  
  
Silence blanketed over the pair again, until Inu-Yasha felt a sudden warmth pressed to his side.  
  
Kagome, half asleep once more, had snuggled closer to the hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered softly, her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied just as quietly, his heart speeding up.  
  
"Promise me. . . you'll never leave me? Like in my dream. . .?"  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his lip and then smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah. I promise. . ."  
  
Kagome beamed at him, and then leaned up against him again, closing her eyes softly.  
  
The hanyou said nothing for a moment, praying that the girl couldn't hear the loud pounding of his heart.  
  
And then-  
  
A thought struck him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered, deciding that it was time to let out his true feelings.  
  
*Oooh, I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this life  
  
I don't wanna say good-bye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life!*  
  
"Yeah?" she murmured, snuggling closer.  
  
He was silent for a moment, and then-  
  
It all spilt out.  
  
"Kagome, I. . . I love you. . ."  
  
*What can I do  
  
To make you mine?  
  
Fallin' so hard  
  
So fast  
  
This time  
  
What did I say-  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?*  
  
When there was no reply, he became worried and slightly confused.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He was answered by a soft snore escaping the girl's lips, confirming what he had been dreading.  
  
Yep.  
  
She was asleep.  
  
Looking down at the Kagome's slumbering form in exasperation, he was struck by a weird sense of de ja vu.  
  
~ "Kagome. I. . . I like it. . . When I'm with you. Somehow. . . I feel calmer. . . Kagome?"  
  
"Zz. . ."  
  
'ASLEEP?! She's ASLEEP! Oh, she's gonna pay for this. . .!!'~  
  
*What can I do  
  
To make you mine?  
  
Fallin' so hard  
  
So fast  
  
This time  
  
Everything's changed  
  
We never knew. . . *  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, the hanyou chuckled softly and pushed a strand of Kagome's hair out of her face before gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"You've really gotta learn to stop falling asleep when I'm telling you something important," Inu-Yasha sighed with a smile as he wrapped his arm around the sleeping girl.  
  
*How did I fall  
  
In love  
  
With you?*  
  
~*~  
  
I bet no one saw that coming! ^_~  
  
The scene where Kagome falls asleep when Inu's telling her he likes being with her is in volume 8- very fluffy novel for Inu/Kag fans! One of my favorites- although it does happen to be the volume with Kikyo's kiss in it. Oh well, all the Inu/Kag fluff before and after makes up for it. ^_~  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
